


【娜灿】越界 (下)

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 年下甜萌娜娜 x 年上硬核东哥关键字：录像、眼罩、手带
Kudos: 14





	【娜灿】越界 (下)

李东赫觉得他跟罗渽民的关系越发奇怪。

先是罗渽民在某一次临时起义的约炮之后强行留在自己家里过夜，继而提着行李住了进来。再来就是他没有提前交代就直接过来公司接下班，毫无忌惮地在同事面前牵着自己的手。

面对这些罗渽民很奇怪的情况，最奇怪的是李东赫都没有拒绝他。原因是李东赫从来都没有想像过的，他竟然对着一个炮友动了真感情，而且他觉得自己最近越陷越深了。

在每一个李东赫需要早起上班的早上，无论罗渽民是否有早课都会随着李东赫一起起床，把他推去洗漱换衣服后，再到厨房给李东赫做早饭。明明只是同居的炮友，其实罗渽民不用做到这种程度的，但李东赫却久久都没有回绝他。

“哥哥，快点醒啦，不然就要迟到了。”罗渽民跨跪在李东赫的腰间，上半身轻轻地压在他身上，双手揉着他的脸用最嗲的语气叫他起床。

“嗯哼……醒了醒了。”李东赫嘴里发出微弱又含糊的声音，显然未能从昨晚一夜疯狂的倦怠状态里走出来。他任由着罗渽民揉自己的脸，用着由于一整晚没有喝过水而很干燥的双唇亲吻自己。

李东赫醒是醒了，但身体和脑袋却还没能运转起来。待他终于完全清醒意识到自己今天还要上班的时候，罗渽民已经帮他换好了上班的装束。而他本人坐在客厅餐桌的对面，手里拿着烤得脆脆的吐司递到李东赫嘴边。李东赫觉得要不是自己突然清醒过来，罗渽民就要直接喂到自己嘴里了。

“哥哥今天大概什么时候回家？”罗渽民把椅子搬在他旁边，眼神直勾勾地看着李东赫吃吐司，又温柔地为他擦掉嘴边的碎屑。

李东赫听了不禁皱起眉头，“问这个干嘛？说好了不连续做的。”

自从罗渽民住进了李东赫的家，每周一次的约炮变成了几乎每天一次，年轻力壮的男人精力旺盛到李东赫完全抵不住。李东赫觉得这会严重影响到他的工作状态，好不容易才跟他约定好每做一次就要休息两天。

“哥哥一定忘了吧，今天是我的生日。”罗渽民原本明亮的眼睛瞬间变得暗淡，像是饱满的气球突然泄了气。他昨天晚上明明就有跟李东赫说过了，没想到他会忘得这么快。罗渽民只是想要李东赫陪他过生日而已，怎么李东赫就只把自己当成一个只需要性爱的人了。

可是，尽管他现在跟李东赫同居了，也只是炮友的关系，其中维持他们关系的也的确只是性。

突然变得失落的罗渽民，看得李东赫心疼不已，又很不好意思自己真的完全忘了这回事。他抬手摸摸他软趴趴的头发，“罗渽民二十一岁生日快乐，有什么想要的生日礼物吗？在我能力范围内的都可以送给你。”

“想要哥当我男朋友。”罗渽民握住他慢慢落到自己脸颊的手。

罗渽民无法不承认他从一开始要住进李东赫的家的确只为了方便上学，但当他跟李东赫相处越久，他就越喜欢李东赫了。不是在床上运动时嘴里说的喜欢，而是他看着睡眼惺忪的李东赫会觉得很喜欢，他刚洗完澡擦着头发从浴室里走出来的模样也很喜欢，他抱着抱枕坐在沙发上看电视的样子也很喜欢。

是想跟李东赫谈恋爱的喜欢，不想只是纯粹同居炮友的关系，不想一开口提的只有性爱。

李东赫猛地抽回手，强行把自己的眼神从他那张令到自己毫无反抗能力的脸移开，“渽民啊，不要开玩笑了。我看你最近有在留意那双新鞋，要不我给你订吧。”

“好呀，谢谢哥哥。”罗渽民眼里闪过一丝失望的神情，很快又换上了原本的表情，笑着抱住李东赫蹭他的脸，就像平时那般的对他撒娇。

即便李东赫说了只要在他能力范围内的都行，罗渽民觉得刚才自己还是应该要知道提出的要求有多么过分，完全越过了他跟李东赫原本关系的那条界线。李东赫只把它当作是开玩笑也是理所当然，但是罗渽民的心还是在隐隐作痛。

即使是坐在了办公室面对着电脑，李东赫的脑海里却都只有罗渽民，顶着那张漂亮的脸蛋说想要自己当他的男朋友，那句话充斥着他的整个脑袋，使得李东赫一时失去了本来的工作能力。明早就要上交的方案在收尾的阶段一直停滞不前，经过上司的催促，李东赫在下班时间后想着出去买杯咖啡，打算晚上留在公司里加班把方案做好。

但他却一下楼就看到对面咖啡店里在等自己下班的罗渽民，下意识就马上躲了回公司。说实话李东赫也不知道自己为什么要躲他，他只是没有想好要怎么面对罗渽民。因为没有想像过他也会对自己有同样的心思，就觉得他只是在开玩笑，但事实上他也真的不是认真的。

他李东赫又怎么可以相信炮友的话，又怎么可以喜欢上他的炮友，又怎么可以想像他的炮友也同样喜欢自己。

李东赫回去后强迫着自己专心工作，连手机也直接关了机，当他在键盘上敲完最后一只字的时候已经快到十一点。他才突然惊觉罗渽民会不会还在下面等自己，手机开机后却发现没有来自罗渽民的未接来电或信息，看来罗渽民应该是跟朋友出去庆生了。不然的话他一定会在独自吃晚饭的时候给李东赫发一张他穿着围裙在厨房的自拍照，然后气呼呼地抱怨哥哥怎么又加班不陪我吃饭。

“我们渽民啊，生日快乐。”李东赫翻着自己手机里一个名为“渽民尼”相簿里的照片，自言自语。

当李东赫回到家的时候，家里与他想像中的一样，漆黑一片。今天的罗渽民跟朋友出去了，不会像以前一样坐在沙发等自己下班回来，然后兴冲冲地跑去厨房给自己热饭菜。

“东赫哥，我有话要跟你说。”罗渽民的声音在李东赫按下电灯开关的一刻响起。

李东赫有些惊讶的转过身，发现罗渽民沉着脸站在沙发前，他的脚旁还放在他当初住进来时带的那个行李袋子，看起来装满了衣物。

这，是什么意思？

“哥明明都下班了，但是却因为看见我在楼下而转身回去加班，是为了不在家里和我待这么久吗？因为不想看见我吗？如果哥不喜欢我的话，为什么当初要答应让我住进来，为什么要对着我笑，为什么在床上的时候要在我耳边说爱我，哥都不知道这些是在给我假希望吗？”

“我跟东赫哥的关系从头到尾也只是炮友对吗？炮友会有厌倦的一天，因为我不想被哥厌倦，所以我决定我们的关系在今天就要结束了。我现在就会搬走，住在哥家里的这段时间打扰了，虽然哥说了不收我租金但我会在之后慢慢还给哥的。”

“我很失败吧？我怎么会喜欢上一个不喜欢我的炮友。”罗渽民说着说着就哭了，眼泪顺着他漂亮的眼角流下来。

李东赫一见他哭就受不了了，马上冲了过去抬起他垂下的脸就往上吻，轻吻他的眼角，一边擦着他的眼泪一边说着渽民尼不要哭了。罗渽民却想要把他推开，然后李东赫用着不知道哪来的劲一把推倒他在沙发上，自己压了上去坐到他身上。

“现在再问一次你想要什么生日礼物，不要用钱买的。”

“嗯？什么？”罗渽民还沉醉在“李东赫不喜欢自己”的难过当中，听见他的问题都觉得很不真实。

“你原本不是想要一个男朋友嘛。”

李东赫不等他回答，摸着他的脸就亲了上去，直接把舌头伸到他的唇间，挑逗着他原本紧闭的双唇，在他忍不住张嘴的时候探进了嘴里，卷着他的舌头上下左右翻动，还故意发出微微的呻吟声。手也不老实的掀起罗渽民的上衣，抚摸着他的腹肌，下身不断地上下蹭着他的跨部。

“等一下，你这是什么意思。”罗渽民把快要埋头在自己腿间的人捞了上来。明明刚才自己把话全都说开了，跟他说不要再当炮友了，他却像是完全没有听见自己的话。

“想跟男朋友做爱的意思。”

“哥哥这是在说什么？”

“不当你的炮友，当你的情人。”

那种感觉就像是把全副身家都放在了一部娃娃机上面，夹了好久都夹不上来一只，到最后想放弃转身就走的时候，放在最底部的那只大大的小熊娃娃却突然自己攀上了夹子，眨着可爱的大眼睛说你快把我带回家啊。兴奋又开心的心情无法言喻，只想把那只小熊娃娃好好抱在怀里。

事实上罗渽民也这么做了，他紧紧的抱住趴在自己身上的人，在他耳边不停嗯嗯嗯嗯的说好，却换来了李东赫的一句“罗渽民你到底行不行。”

李东赫明明都把罗渽民撩到起生理反应了，他以往都是二话不说就脱掉裤子的，今天却跟一个傻子似的抱紧自己不懂行动，在这一刻李东赫只想质疑他的能力。

“我会用行动证明我到底行不行。”

罗渽民抱着他在狭窄的沙发上翻身转换了两个人的上下位置，他让李东赫侧着脸，一边欣赏着他漂亮的下颚线，一边亲吻着他的耳朵。从圆润的耳垂到小巧的耳廓，全都是李东赫的敏感位置，罗渽民故意发出让人害羞的水声，全都丝毫不差的落到李东赫耳里。

“啊……渽民、好痒……”李东赫双手抓进他的头发里，抱着他的头就把自己往上贴。他又张开双腿环住罗渽民的腰间，用着自己的下体去蹭他的。

罗渽民爱极了这个模样的李东赫，每次都急不可耐地撩逗着自己，在自己的身下喘息着，用像是着小猫般挠人的声音叫着自己的名字。

“宝贝知道现在的自己有多么性感诱人吗？是不是很想要渽民操你？”

被罗渽民两三下脱光了全身上下的衣服，李东赫双手扣在他的后颈，方便了罗渽民直接把他抱起来走进卧室。把人轻轻地放在床上，罗渽民转身就从抽屉里拿出他们昨晚才用过的润滑剂，然后从又在深处的角落里摸出一个眼罩和手环。

黑色的蕾丝缕空眼罩中间有一条足够遮挡视线的绸缎，李东赫戴上后几乎连灯光也感受不到。罗渽民又帮他穿上两个同样为蕾丝材质的黑色手环，再用着一条缎带把它们穿起来，绑在床头固定住他的手。

李东赫从刚认识就知道罗渽民是喜欢使用道具的人，但是他在之后跟自己做爱都没有再提出过要用玩具。这是李东赫第一次在床上被蒙眼，加上双手被绑了起来，又突然感受不到罗渽民在自己身边，不由地害怕了起来。

“……渽民，渽民啊，你在哪里？”李东赫开始慌张起来，焦急的叫着罗渽民的名字试图让他回应自己。

可是罗渽民却故意不作声。他从自己的包里翻出摄像机，架好脚架对准床上，按下录制键。罗渽民早就想这么做了，每一次跟李东赫做爱都会觉得他好漂亮，想把他在自己身下的诱人模样给记录下来。

李东赫慌乱得不行了，一直叫着罗渽民，他才悠悠回到床上。罗渽民一手扣着李东赫的左脚脚腕，抬起放到自己的肩上，侧着头就去吻他的脚，从脚背开始一口一口吻到小腿，再到大腿内侧。另一只手把润滑剂挤在自己的已经勃起的性物上，抵到李东赫的股间，微微前后摆动腰部去磨蹭他。

起初李东赫只以为他是要亲吻自己的身体，没想到下一秒他就直接把他粗大滚烫的性物往自己的私密处蹭，他第一反应就是罗渽民今天要很粗暴的对待自己。

“不行的，渽民啊，进不来的……”李东赫扭动着身体躲避罗渽民，却被他一手打在大腿和臀部的交界，响亮的啪一声。

李东赫被他打过又不敢动了，罗渽民捉起了他的右脚就放在自己肩上。双脚被抬起，连带着臀部也稍微的抬了起来，现在罗渽民能够用着更好的角度去磨蹭他。罗渽民的前端同时在分泌透明的黏液，李东赫只感觉自己的私密处变的黏黏糊糊的，穴口因为他的顶弄而微微张开了，罗渽民顺势再往里面顶。

“渽民啊，真的不可以的……放过我吧……”李东赫现在真的急哭了，眼泪从眼罩下顺着脸颊落下，他的声音带上浓浓的哭腔，向着罗渽民求饶。

李东赫全身泛着玫瑰色的光泽，因为害怕而想把自己的身子缩在一起，但双手被绑在床头，双腿架在了罗渽民的肩上，所有的行为都变得徒劳无功。

原本兴奋的性物也慢慢软掉了，李东赫整个身子都在颤动，嘴上不断重复着让罗渽民放过他。罗渽民看着这样的他很满意的笑了笑，现在的李东赫充分地满足了自己的性趣味。

罗渽民把他的双腿放了下来，俯身向前亲吻着自己因为受惊吓而落泪的情人，“没事的，我就是想跟宝贝玩玩。”

如果现在李东赫能挣开被绑着的双手，他就破口大骂罗渽民了，什么玩玩玩得他心里都怕得要死了，刚才真的很怕他在没有扩张的情况下就要强行进入自己。

“宝贝放轻松点，我现在帮你扩张。”罗渽民温柔地在他耳畔说道。然后他一手握住李东赫半垂的性物就开始上下撸动，另一手则沾上了润滑剂往他身后探。

重要的感官在被剥夺后，在任何部位的感觉会变得异常强烈，前后的快感在一瞬间放大了数倍。在他的照顾下李东赫没多久就绷紧了身体，解放了出来，失神地微微昂起了头叫着罗渽民的名字，“渽民呐……”

白色的浊液落到罗渽民的手上，他把它们抹在了李东赫的平坦的腹部上，“那现在宝贝爽完了，轮到我了喔。”

眼罩仍戴在李东赫的脸上，他看不见罗渽民接下来的动作，紧张得咬着下唇轻喘着气，他软着嗓音叫他，“嗯……渽民呐……”

罗渽民用着手指撑在他穴口的边缘，经过刚才的扩张，嫩红的小穴就已经张开着等待罗渽民的进入。从刚才就憋得够狠了，罗渽民扶着自己的性物对准了位置就往里面送，动作很快，快得李东赫都还没反应过来就已经被完全进入了。

“啊——罗渽民你慢一点行不行……”李东赫的声音变得虚弱，他想都没想过罗渽民会一来就整根没入。他壮硕的性物尺寸并非手指能比，一瞬间的痛苦刺激得他流下了生理性泪水。

“哥哥，渽民尼可是忍了好久了喔。”罗渽民一如既往的在做爱的时候会转换成李东赫最没有抵抗力的撒娇音，不管他的话就狠狠地摆动着下身往里面顶。

“渽民……抱抱我……”李东赫受不了罗渽民强势的撞击，每一下都为他带来不适应的疼痛。他只好讨好地扬起脖颈向罗渽民请求着，希望他好好安慰自己，随着他的动作露出好看的下颚线，不明显的喉结一上一下。

只有罗渽民能看见如此春情荡漾的李东赫，精致的脸蛋留着两道泪痕，绝美的艳唇发出甜蜜的声音，身子随着自己的活动摇摆着，下面的小嘴又紧紧地吸住自己。

“哥哥，哥哥好好看，哥哥好棒。”罗渽民俯身在他耳边低喃，伸着手去帮他解开绑住的手环，还不忘身下的活动。李东赫刚被他松开就马上抱紧了罗渽民，像个小孩子一样的把自己往他的身上贴，又把双腿缠上他的腰，让他可以更好的操弄自己。

小脸早已红得不像话，李东赫配合著身上的男人的动作发出毫不羞臊的呻吟，还吐着舌头绕着唇周舔着勾引罗渽民。罗渽民不停挺腰发狠似的在他体内蛮冲直撞，看到他故意的撩逗一瞬间达到了欲望的顶点，伸出双指往他的小嘴里塞，在他柔软的口腔里模仿着交合进进出出。

“唔……好喜欢……唔、好喜欢渽民……”李东赫含糊地说着。他的小手捉着他的手指，用着舌头去卷着他的指头，舔舐的动作就像是在为他口交。

李东赫知道要怎么去取悦罗渽民，相对地，罗渽民也深知怎么才能把李东赫带上巅峰。

他射过一次的性物早已在罗渽民的顶弄之中重新兴奋起来，罗渽民在某一次的顶弄中稍微调整了角度，之后的每一次都抵在他最敏感的那一点，李东赫自然地再绞紧了身后。

两个人经历过无数次的性爱，很熟悉对方的身体，他们几乎在同时释出味道浓烈的稠液。李东赫前端射出的大部分落到自己的腹部上，一些溅在罗渽民的大腿上，而罗渽民则把全部都释放了在他的身体里面。

被内射在最深处的李东赫甚至产生了自己会怀上罗渽民孩子的错觉。

罗渽民缓缓地退了出去，看着他红艳的穴口慢慢地流出属于自己的液体，又去把脚架上的摄影机取下来，镜头对准了他的下身。

“渽民解开我的眼罩好不好？”李东赫只以为他短暂的离开是要去拿纸巾帮自己清理，见他没有回应自己，就自己把眼罩脱下了。

习惯了黑暗的眼睛还需要重新适应灯光，李东赫眯着眼睛迷糊间隐约地见到了罗渽民当成宝贝的摄影机在自己面前，接着睁大了眼睛就看见色眯眯的罗渽民手里拿着摄影机在拍着自己的下身。

“你他妈的罗渽民大学这么教你的吗？摄影专业学来是这么用的吗？”李东赫不敢去抢他手里价值不菲的摄影机，身子又瘫软得无法躲过他的镜头，一时气在头上就去斥骂他。

然后罗渽民又换上那副可怜兮兮的样子，抬起头瘪着嘴看向李东赫，手里的摄像机镜头同时对准了他潮红的脸，“只是因为觉得哥哥太漂亮了，想好好记录下来。”

一对上罗渽民那张绝世的脸，加上他那要命的撒娇音，李东赫就投降了。

“拍吧……你喜欢就好。”

罗渽民随手把摄影机扔在床边，抱着李东赫就往上蹭他的脸，“喜欢哥哥喜欢哥哥，只喜欢哥哥。”

如果白月光美型攻炮友有一天变成了自己的爱撒娇小奶狗情人该怎么办。

还能怎么办，宠着呗。


End file.
